


Angels We Have Heard On High

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas. And of course Heero has a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah. 
> 
> "At Christmas" is by Hanson.
> 
> ~lyrics~

The holiday season had come again. The war was over (it had been almost a year) and Quatre had invited his fellow Gundam pilots to spend the holidays with him and to feel free to bring guests. So, now, his house milled with his sisters and the Manguanacs, Relena and Milliardo, Catherine, Sally Po and Lucrezia Noin, the scientists and Howard, Lady Une, and the Gundam pilots, with the exception of Heero. 

Duo was sitting in one of Quatre's window seats, watching the long driveway. Quatre came up behind him. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"The falling snow. It's a great time of year." Quatre smiled and tapped Duo's shoulder, pointing for him to look out the window again.

~Snow's fallin' down as you step out of your car,~   
~Presents in your arms, and you've traveled far~

Duo smiled brightly. "Heero! He made it! Yes!"

Flying through the house, Duo apologized to Rashid and Catherine, having pushed them into the humongous bowl of eggnog in his hurry, then made his way to the door and opened it with a huge grin. "Heero! Welcome!"

~Someone opens the door with a smile on their face,~   
~And you know you've come to the right place~

Heero felt uncomfortable for a moment under the intense gaze of the braided pilot. Then, he looked down at the gifts in his arm. "Do you know where I should put these?"

Duo looked inside. "Oh, sure! Quatre's got a huge Christmas tree. They go under it. Want me to help carry?"

Unsure, Heero carefully nodded, allowing Duo to grab half of the shining presents and escort him to the 12-foot-high evergreen that glistened with blue and silver baubles and garland. Together, they placed the gifts carefully under the tree, adding to the huge piles there already.

Once the presents were in place, and Duo had tried to give the ones addressed to him a shake, they pulled away together, and began to survey the scene.

~Family nestled by the fire, Christmas hopes to inspire,~   
~Loved ones by your side, you know you'll kiss your babies goodnight~

Heero smiled, taking in the masses of people who were happy being here, and knowing that if there were any people that he could call his family, these were them.

~At Christmas, Christmas,~   
~No matter who you are, how far you've come,~   
~This is where you belong, at Christmas~

He remembered the ends of the wars. With each one, he had thought peace had come. Since then, he'd found that peace was a hard thing to maintain, but that a false sense of peace was almost a comforting feeling. This was the time of year that promoted that feeling. When all you can think about are giving gifts, and the ones you've received and are about to receive, things seem simpler, somehow.

~Memories round the Christmas tree,~   
~Are the sweetest ones that remain with me~

And, yet, those memories were the best ones he had. 

Shaking his head, Heero moved with Duo to the refreshment table that Quatre had set up.

~It's a comfort deep inside,~   
~Though you can't stop the race of time,~  
~To know that Christmas will always be,~   
~Family nestled by the fire a Christmas hope will be inspired,~   
~Loved ones by your side, you know you'll kiss your baby tonight~  
~At Christmas, Christmas~

Time moved quickly, sometimes too quickly. For soldiers, wars could last for a lifetime, even if that lifetime ended quickly. For people, nothing lasted long enough. For Duo, he hadn't had enough time to spend breaking down the barriers to the world of Heero Yuy. For Heero, he hadn't had enough time to spend figuring out the world of Duo Maxwell. And, no matter how much they expressed interest in one another, they remained oblivious to the fact that they shared feelings.

~No matter who you are, how far you've come,~   
~This is where you belong, at Christmas~

But, Heero smiled nonetheless. This was a time *to* smile, even if it would be gone in a few days.

~Can't you feel it changin', sense the anticipation,~  
~You can tell we're almost there,~

Duo clasped a hand gently on Heero's shoulder and led him over to the windowseat he had been occupying earlier. They sat down, preparing to catch up.

~Precious time we're takin', memories we're makin',~  
~There's Christmas in the air,~

"So, Heero, what have you been up to?"

Heero blushed, looking down at his feet. "I'm... a journalist for the L1 Gazette."

Duo's eyes widened, a smile firmly placed. "Really? That's so cool! I've always wanted to write for a newspaper. Got any samples with you? What do you write about mostly?"

Heero smiled. This was what he was used to. "Baka. Try asking one question at a time the next time you try that inquisition deal. I don't have any samples, but Quatre might in the library here. You can ask him later. And... I write about what they give me to write about. It's usually the combat stuff because I know all about it, but occasionally my editors like to force really strange stuff on me since there isn't enough combat to cover full-time anymore. So, last week, I got to write an article on the annual Colony quilting bee and quilt contest. It was odd because the winning quilt was basically a tribute to the Gundam pilots."

Duo grinned even moreso. "Heero... man... Sign me up for a subscription, would ya?"

Heero smiled. "Sure."

~Now this is what Christmas means to me,~  
~Being together with your family,~  
~And the wise men who followed that star to where a baby Jesus lie,~  
~Family nestled all around, baby Jesus,~  
~Asleep so sound, and his first star shined so bright,~  
~On that very first Holy Night~

Heero took a final glance around the room, noticing that everyone had a smile now. These were the times that made tried men's souls look forward to the next challenge.

He looked back to Duo. He would take that challenge.

~At Christmas, Christmas,~  
~No matter who you are, or how far you've come, this is where you belong,~  
~At Christmas, Christmas...~


	2. Christmas (Baby, Please Come Home)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah. 
> 
> "Christmas (Baby, Please Come Home)" is by Phil Spector, Ellie Greenwich, and Jeff Barry.
> 
> ~lyrics~

With a sigh, and tears welling in the corners of his eyes, Duo Maxwell leaned his forehead against the window, gazing outside at the soft snow that covered everything, and the muddy tracks that marred it... as made by the wheels on Heero's vehicle.

//Why did he have to leave? A story is not a good enough reason to run out of here like a bat out of hell. He just got here... Damn you, Heero Yuy! How am I supposed to show you I love you if you can't stay still for two seconds?//

~Oh yeah, look at you baby, yeah,~  
~Let's sing and deck the halls, but it's not like Christmas at all,~

Heero had gotten a call the night prior, at about 10pm, about an article his editor wanted him to write. Duo had calmly and rationally thought about whether to kill Heero then and there, but he knew it wouldn't be anything more than a thought. //For some reason, I have a million different feelings about that guy, and they're all nice and mushy! Damn it... why couldn't I fall in love with a nice tree stump? It wouldn't leave me two days before Christmas.//

~I remember when you were here, and all the fun we had last year~ 

"Why did you leave, Heero? Someone else could have done the story. Someone..." Duo trailed off as his eyes watered up and his chin wavered slightly. //Gotta quit talking to the windows... maybe the snow...//

~Christmas, the snow's coming down, now I'm watching it fall,~   
~All the people around, baby, please come home,~   
~Now the church bells in town, oh, they're singing our song,~   
~Oh, what a happy sound, baby, please come home,~

//Heero... all I wanted for Christmas was you. I didn't need to have you as my boyfriend. I didn't need a lover. Just, y'know, you. I want to wake up on Christmas morning when there isn't a war going on and be able to come down to breakfast and look across my pancakes and see you. Then, you could shoot me and I'd die happy.// Pulling his knees up into the windowseat, Duo continued to look out the window. The few flakes of snow that continued to fall swirled lightly through the air indicating a slight wind.

//If I went out there and buried myself in the snow, how long until I died? How long until anyone noticed?// "Duo?"

When he turned his head to see who was calling, Quatre stood there, a look of concern in his eyes. "You're not okay. What's wrong?"

Duo raised an eyebrow. "I'm not okay? You didn't even bother to ask before you said I wasn't?"

"Uchuu no kokoro."

"Oh. Okay. So, no, I'm not okay. Does your little space heart tell you why?"

Quarte sat down next to Duo's feet, reaching for the window and tracing the patterns the ice had formed. "No. Will you?"

Duo shook his head. "It's nothing."

"It's Heero."

Numbly, Duo nodded and began to trace the patterns of the ice as well. It seemed like a good enough way to pass the time. "You're too smart for your own good, Quarte. Just... let me brood in peace, 'kay? It's bad enough that he left. I don't want anyone trying to make up for him just yet. Maybe tomorrow, 'kay?"

~Let's sing and deck the halls, but it's not like Christmas at all,~   
~I remember when you were here and all the fun we had last year~ 

Quatre nodded, patting Duo's knee before standing up. "You remember that we're having a party tomorrow."

Duo winced. "Quatre..."

"Nobody who isn't here now, but we're hauling out the liquor. Stay away from it for your own good. Wufei will be bartending and you'll get struck down if you try to sneak a drink if I ask him to. I'll be watching. Don't do anything stupid because Heero is acting like an idiot."

~Christmas, now the snow's coming down, now I'm watching it fall,~   
~All the people around, baby, please come home,~   
~Yeah, ah, won't you please oh, let's sing and deck the halls,~   
~But it's not like Christmas at all,~ 

Watching as Quatre walked off, Duo continued to trace the patterns, marvelling at the pseudo-snowflake marks. //So, no getting drunk to give myself a headache big enough that I won't think about him. Wonder if anyone is willing to help me... no... God, no! What the hell am I thinking? I don't want anyone but Heero, and I don't want to pull anyone from anyone else. So, I'm screwed, figuratively, not literally, even if that baka does come back! He doesn't want me... no one does.//

~I remember when you were here and all fun that we had last year~

//Even last Christmas... I at least got to say that I was with Heero Yuy, even if they did have to take it the wrong way to get what I wished was true. Damn it. I'm falling hard for a guy who won't even stick around for Christmas!//

~Christmas, the snow's coming down, now I'm watching it fall,~   
~All the people around, baby, please come home,~   
~Baby, baby, baby, please come home, baby, please come home,~   
~Now I'm feeling all alone, baby, please, baby, please,~   
~Won't you please, I'm feeling all alone, baby, please I'm all alone,~ 

With a sigh, Duo wrapped his arms around his knees. //Come back, Heero. You didn't say if you would or wouldn't... But, please...//

~I'm all alone, the snow's coming down,~   
~I'm all alone, the snow's coming down, baby, please come home~


	3. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah. 
> 
> "I'll Be Home For Christmas" is by Kim Gannon and Walter Kent. 
> 
> ~lyrics~

//Duo... please forgive me. Forgive the fact that I made up such a dumb story as having to get the scoop on something.. what was it that I said? I don't remember, but it doesn't matter. I lied to you because I knew that if I stayed around, I might end up doing something that I regretted. I know that you can't possibly feel for me what I feel for you. But, I will come back to you on the off chance that you might.//

~I'll be home for Christmas~  
~You can count on me~

Heero looked out the window of the small cabin nestled on the edge of a frozen lake. His eyes wandered to the muddy tracks his tires had left in the snow, only illuminated in the pale light of the moon. Wincing slightly, Heero lightly traced the pattern of ice on the window, faintly smiling at the similarities it held to a snowflake. //When did I fall in love with him? Was it yesterday? The day before? The day we met?// Leaning his forehead against said window, Heero tried to wipe the confusion from his mind. //When did I realize it was love?//

~Please have snow and mistletoe~  
~And presents on the tree~

//All I want to do is go back there, gather him in my arms, hold him close, and never let him go. Is that too much to ask for on Christmas? Duo... all I want for Christmas is you.//

~Christmas Eve will find me~  
~Where the love-light gleams~

Pulling away from the window with a far-off look glazing his eyes, Heero walked off to the bedroom for the hundreth time that day.

Entering the room, Heero went directly for his suitcase. Opening it, he picked up a small framed picture from inside and held it to his chest. //Why can't I let my happy times last? Is there something wrong with being able to smile?//

~I'll be home for Christmas~  
~If only in my dreams~

Tensing slightly as emotion attempted to overcome him, Heero placed the picture on the bed and began to strip down. Neglecting to fold the clothing as it was shed, Heero sat on the bed in his socks and underwear and laughed momentarily. //If only Duo could see me like this. He laughs if I even put on a swimsuit. Doesn't he think I'm real, too?//

Lost in his thoughts of Duo, Heero unconsciously grabbed for the picture frame again, full with the portrait of a grinning boy with a braided whip for hair. Holding it with an unmoving arm, Heero slid into bed and shut off the lights that had burned bright all day long. //Tomorrow morning, Duo. That's when I head back to you. I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on me.//


	4. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah. 
> 
> Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" is by Johnny Marks.
> 
> ~lyrics~

"Duo, aren't you going to join the conga line?" 

Smiling rakishly, Duo raised his glass of punch to Sally. "Nah. I'm not really in the mood to be happy. I'm just going to sit here and drown myself in this punch, 'kay? You guys have fun. I'd rather just watch. But, I'll go ahead and say this... I've got to admire any woman who can get Wufei to join a conga line with a lamp shade on his head. I can't even get him to do that when he's drunk!"

Sally laughed. "Yup. What else is a woman good for, right? Join right in if you feel like it, Duo. I hate seeing you all alone."

Duo grasped her hand firmly for a moment, nodding slightly and hoping that he was communicating what he was feeling. //Thanks, Sally. It helps to have some distraction.//

~Whoa, rockin' around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party house~   
~Mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple tries to stop~

Wincing as Rashid and Catherine made out under a hideously huge sprig of mistletoe, Duo curled up in his chair. //I shouldn't be sitting around like this over a stupid crush. I should be the life of the party! I'm the party animal, I should be swinging from the chandelier... not mooning over some guy who doesn't care if I live or die.//

~Rockin' around the Christmas tree, let the Christmas spirit ring~   
~Later we'll have some pumpkin pie, and we'll do some caroling~ 

Whatever song had been playing over Quatre's sound system ended, and was replaced with some boy's choir singing "Angels We Have Heard On High". Duo sank further into his chair. //Later on, they're all going to want me to go with them to sing Christmas carols, and we'll have some big dinner, and I'll have to smile and pretend that I'm not incredibly miserable because Heero isn't here. Then, I'll roll myself into bed, and hope I can get to sleep.//

~You will get a sentimental feeling, when you hear~   
~Voices singin' let's be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly~ 

//I'll wake up in the morning and it'll be Christmas. And, maybe, just maybe, I'll get the best present of all, and Heero will be there. And, I'll have my pancakes, and I'll have my Heero, and all will be right with the world.//

~Rockin' around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday~   
~Everyone's dancin' merrily in the new old-fashioned way~ 

Wufei began to disco dance, the lamp shade still stuck securely on top of his head. From some old trunk, he'd unearthed a vintage AC120 polyester suit (the year disco made a comeback, and then promptly died out again) and was now out on the dance floor with Sally.

Duo smiled at the display. //At least someone is happy.// The pair continued to dance, the other couples moving in to dance as well. Rashid and Catherine stayed under the mistletoe. Relena and Hilde and Dorothy mingled with a swaying motion near the punch. Noin, Une, and Zechs were attempting to execute a sandwich manuever which looked downright dirty, especially with the short skirts Noin and Une wore. Quatre and Trowa were slow-dancing to the fast beat. Several of the Maguanacs were on the floor, occasionally stealing away Relena, Hilde or Dorothy for a bit of dancing. And, Duo sat, all alone, on a little blue recliner far enough away from all the action that he could brood quite severely and not be noticed. //Holly, jolly Christmas, indeed.//

~You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear~  
~Voices singin' let's be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly~ 

Watching the action with saddened eyes, Duo finally managed to pull away his gaze to the punch in his hand. After a moment, he set the ounch down. //The ice looks like Heero. Whose idea of a cruel joke is this, anyway? Damn you, whoever wants me miserable on Christmas!//

~Rockin' around the Christmas tree, have a happy holiday~   
~Everyone's dancin' merrily, in the new old fashioned way~

//My favorite holiday, and I don't even want to celebrate. Heero Yuy, what have you done to me? And, why do I not want to hold it against you?// Curling up further in the chair, Duo closed his eyes. //Maybe... if I sleep through today... tomorrow will try harder to make up for it.//

And, Wufei swung from the chandelier, only to land under the mistletoe with Rashid and Catherine. He backed away with a grin. "Hey, this mistletoe's already occupied. Sorry!"

Duo found that he could barely laugh. //Merry Christmas, everyone. May you be with the one you love.//


	5. Blue Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Blue Christmas" is by B. Hayes and J. Johnson.
> 
> ~lyrics~

With a yawn, Heero Yuy opened his eyes to greet the morning, and immediately searched around for the picture of Duo he had held in his arms as he'd gone to sleep. //Where is it? Don't tell me I...// With a light sigh, Heero unearthed the framed picture from the heaps of blankets and held it with crossed arms to his chest. //I thought I'd lost you...//

With a determined grin, Heero slid out of bed, and began packing his things up, only leaving out clothes to get changed into. //I'm coming home, Duo. Just, when I get there, please say you missed me.//

~I'll have a blue Christmas without you~  
~I'll be so blue thinking about you~

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Heero grabbed his suitcase and dredged through the snow that liberally coated the ground. He threw the suitcase into the car, and strapped himself into the driver's seat. Taking a deep breath, he started the car and backed out of the drive. //Damn. The snowplows haven't come through yet. I'll have to be careful.//

~Decorations of red~  
~on a green Christmas tree~  
~Won't mean a thing if~  
~you're not here with me~

Driving down the road at fifteen miles per hour, Heero's fingers tensed. //I want to go faster. The roads were clear when I came out here, so it only took a few hours. They're covered right now and this car barely has any drive in it, let alone four-wheel drive. I want to go ninety, not nineteen!//

Heero was determined to make it back. His speed gradually increased as he went down the road, beginning to ignore the white slush that painted the ground. //I've got to get there!//

A short distance down the road, Heero was about to turn around a corner when a deer ran out in the road. Throwing his foot off of the gas pedal, but avoiding the brakes because of the road conditions, Heero swerved and found himself, a moment later, just a hair's width away from being stuck in a ditch, or so he was certain. //That was lucky. That was incredibly lucky.//

Catching his breathe, Heero pulled back onto the road, but watched his speed this time. //I can't get back to Duo if I'm dead. Better late than never, better safe than sorry.// 

~I'll have a blue Christmas, that's certain~  
~And when that blue heartache starts hurting~

Noticing a sign that claimed he was halfway back, Heero pulled off to the side of the road. He opened his suitcase and grabbed the picture of Duo. Once he closed the suitcase and the door it was now behind, Heero placed himself back in the driver's seat with the picture at his side. //There. We'll call that initiative and drive. Oh, gah! Bad pun. Duo... what have you done to me?//

~You'll be doing all right~  
~with your Christmas of white~  
~But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas~

//I'll make it. I must. Duo... here I come.//


	6. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah. 
> 
> "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" is by Hugh Martin and Ralph Blane (from the movie "Meet Me In St. Louis"). 
> 
> ~lyrics~

//Duo... you've got to get over him. Forget about Heero Yuy and his tight muscles and beautiful blue eyes...// Posed with tired eyes in front of the bathroom mirror, Duo shook his head, pulling the band from the end of the attached chestnut length and unbraiding his hair, then grabbing a brush.

~Have yourself a merry little Christmas~  
~Let your heart be light~

Pulling the brush through his hair, starting at the ends, Duo mused silently about the event of the past few days. //I find a guy... he makes me happy. We fight, not one, but two wars together. We shared countless rooms, countless missions... We've had two freakin' Christmases together already, but can we have one where we're not together just be we saved the world?//

Having worked through a good fourth of his hair, Duo's arm was getting tired. He set the brush down and turned around, pulling himself onto the counter by the sink. //Is it asking too much to find the love of my life now? I mean, no rush or anything, but I feel like I've gone through a lot already. Love seems like it should be a reward or something... if I say a million Hail Marys and throw in a set of rosary beads that I made myself... is that going to help? If I go to confession every day and do the penance for all my sins... then... can I just have that one thing that will make up for it all?//

Grabbing the brush again, Duo resumed work on his hair.

~From now on~  
~our troubles will be out of sight~  
~Have yourself a merry little Christmas~  
~Make the Yuletide gay~

//I know I haven't been the best of boys. I've done nothing in my life but live through death.... which makes me wonder... why is that? Am I meant to live forever having to put up with that feeling like somebody sucked out my stomach with a piece of metal pipe attached to a vacuum cleaner? I get that every time I have to watch somebody die... and it's a million times worse if I killed them.//

The brush had paused in midstroke during Duo's thoughts, but he resumed. //I don't like to kill. I hate it... but, I'd rather be the one to go through the pain of it than having somebody else have to. How screwed is that? 'Let me kill them so you don't have to.' But, if I do it, that other person won't have to live with that blood on their hands. Whereas, with me... I've got enough on me already that a little more shouldn't make that much of a difference.//

~From now on~  
~our troubles will be miles away~

//Why do you have to be so far away, Heero?// Duo finished tugged the brush through a final snarl and tossed it down. //I need to get over this, and move on.//

~Here were are as in olden days~  
~happy golden days of yore~

Grabbing his toothbrush, Duo liberally applied the mint-flavored toothpaste that manifested itself from under a crumpled handtowel to the toothbrush, whetting its appetite for the purpose with a smidgen of water. Looking at his slightly reddened eyes in the mirror quickly, Duo shook his head and megan to brush his teeth with a force to be recommended with, wincing as his gums began to bleed at the too-harsh treatment. //Damn it, Maxwell! Get it together and get over him! He's not that important!//

~Faithful friends who are dear to us~  
~gather near to us once more~

Finishing up in the bathroom, Duo wiped his hands dry with the crumpled handtowel and made his way out of the bathroom. He passed several people in the small hallway, trying not to stare at the way they had their arms wrapped around each other like everyone had found their lifemate except for Duo. //They're so lucky... do they even know it?//

Speeding up his pace slightly, Duo made it to the living room to pick up the book he'd begun reading earlier. //I can't believe I'm reading "The First Wives Club". This is... trash. Nothing but a dirty soap opera transcibed! This Olivia Goldsmith woman... she screwed these characters up royally! Not that I can really talk... I'm a little boy who could die with a full life now... except for that love thing... with a penchant for death, gayness, the color black, smiling, and a certain mysterious guy who threatens to kill me named Heero Yuy. What could be more screwed up than that?//

~Through the years we all will be together~  
~If the Fates allow~

Deciding not to retreat to his room just yet, Duo curled up in the chair he'd been in earlier, and continued to read about deranged artists, screwing around on top of conference tables while calling for security, getting off on latkes and the sunshine show of blond hair in pale light, and the other mildly interesting details crammed into the novel. He occasionally stopped to look out the window or look over at the door, but not really paying attention to the sound of cars going by, having already seen dozens of cars pass that day that didn't hold the person he wanted them to. //Heero? Please, Heero... It's almost Christmas and I...// Duo paused, his breath catching in his throat.

~Hang a shining star upon the highest bough~

"Heero?" Duo stood up from the chair, the book dropping unnoticed to the floor. "You... you came back."

Heero nodded, shaking off his scarf and hanging it on the rack by the door. "Hai. I came back... for you."

"For... me?"

Hanging up his jacket and hurridly toe-ing off his boots, Heero walked purposefully over to Duo are drew him into his arms for a firm hug. "Yes, Duo. I couldn't leave you here on Christmas... I've sort of gotten used to you being here..."

Duo smiled brightly and returned the hug. "I'm glad of that, Heero Yuy."

~And have yourself a merry little Christmas now~


	7. Christmas Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah. 
> 
> "Christmas Time" is by Hanson.
> 
> ~lyrics~

Heero smiled happily, pulling Duo futher into the embrace. //I never thought I could be this happy... and... this is what it could be like every day... if only I could just...//

Pulling back, Heero took a deep breath, preparing to tell Duo just how he felt, when he noticed something. "Your hair is down."

~Everything is different, but nothing has changed~  
~Now we're going in circles, it's Christmas again~

Duo blushed. "Yeah... I brushed it all out earlier and my arms got sort of tired, so I just didn't braid it back up yet." //You looked like you were going to say something else, Heero... What was it?//

Running his figers down the smooth hair, Heero's lips quirked into a bit of a grin. "I missed you, y'know. And, I've got something to confess."

~Can't you hear the sleigh bells ring, all our voices unite~  
~And look up to the heavens, see the stars shining bright~

Duo smiled, and urged Heero over to the window seat, sitting down next to him and looking up at the starry sky occasionally. "What were you going to say, Heero?"

Biting his lip, Heero leaned his forehead against the window. "I... I lied to you, Duo."

"What?" Duo's eyes were wide in disbelief. "About what? What... you didn't miss me?"

Heero shook his head. "No. I did miss you. Terribly... but, I didn't get called away to do a story."

"Oh."

"I..." Heero began.

Duo cut in. "Why?"

Rubbing his temples with callused fingers, Heero tried to make sense of the words forming in his head, then abandoned them. They were all at least partial lied anyway. "Because... I knew that if I stayed here, I'd probably do something I'd regret."

"Like what?" Duo was leaning forward trying to look into his eyes, and the emotions underlying their watered brilliance broke the wall that Heero Yuy used to keep himself separate from everything else. 

Leaning forward slightly, and letting his hands drop to the windowseat, Heero moved in closer to Duo and spoke. "Like this." He pressed forth the final few inches and felt his lips touch Duo's, letting his arms snake around Duo to pull him closer, relishing the heat, and the sensation, and the emotions that overwhelmed him. 

~Everybody needs a little lovin' around Christmas time~  
~Somehow you gotta know you're gonna be all right~

Pulling back when he realized Duo wasn't trying to pull away, Heero tried on a confused expression for size. "Like... like that."

Duo smiled. "You'd regret that?"

Heero nodded, still trying to figure out what was happening.

Duo's smile widened. "Good. That means I can regret this." He leaned forward and reawakened the kiss, sliding his own arms around Heero's neck.

~Do you really remember how it used to be~  
~Sitting under the Christmas tree, in your heart~  
~You'll find the season, oh, oh~

//Heero... in your arms... I feel like I'm about to explode. Everything in me wants to ravish you and kiss you forever and always hold you close and just have you here... You... The past two Christmases were nice. I knew you, I saw you, I fell in love with you... but, now... this is perfect... because, I *have* you.//

~We've been blessed by the children, black, yellow and white~  
~They believe in the things, we try to deny~

"Aww!!!" Heero and Duo broke apart, looking for the source of the sound. Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Sally, Zechs, Noin, Lady Une, Catherine, Rashid, Dorothy, Relena, Hilde... They were all there, wearing approving smiles.

Heero blushed slightly under their gaze. "Hi. I'm back."

Wufei laughed. "So we see. Thanks. Maybe now Maxwell will quit trying to sit the lumps out of all the chairs and beds in the house."

Duo wrinkled his nose. "Thanks, Wufei."

"Don't mention it." Wufei slid an arm around Sally's waist and grinned madly.

Quatre stepped forward. "We're going out to sing Christmas carols now, guys. You want to come?"

Trowa stepped forward as well. "Quatre... Heero just got back. I don't think singing is on their minds."

Duo grinned, biting his lower lip in what begged to be called an obscenely adorable manner. "You guys go on. We'll be here when you get back... just have to talk about some stuff, y'know?"

With no futher conversation, the carolers smiled, waved, and left, leaving Heero and Duo sitting beside an ice-patterned window.

~Oh so throw down your weapons, but continue the fight~  
~And let's love one another on this holy night~

"Welcome back, Heero. Oh, and, I forgive you, even though I did nothing but mope while you were gone."

Stroking Duo's hair, Heero held him close. "Thank you for your forgiveness. I think that's the second most precious thing you could give me."

Duo nodded. "So, my virginity is the most precious, right?"

Heero raised an eyebrow. "You're a virgin? Wow. Didn't know that. But, anyway, no. Love is the most precious thing." Duo looked at him, ready to say something. "Your virginity is maybe, oh, fifth on the list?" 

Duo grinned. "Hey! It's more precious than that! And, what about your sweet bottom? You ever done the down and dirty?"

Heero shivered. "Not by choice."

Duo kissed him softly. "I'm sorry. How long ago?"

"Years and years, but I still remember it. But, I'm pretty much over it, I think. Besides..." Heero trailed off.

"Besides... what?"

~Everybody needs a little lovin' around Christmas time~  
~Somehow you gotta know you're gonna be all right~

"I love you, Duo, and that makes all the difference."

Duo stroked the hair at the nape of Heero's neck. "That it does. And... I love you, too."

"Does this mean that if I'm a good boy, I can ask for nookie for Christmas?"

Duo giggled. "Only if you'll accept it as an early present."

Heero's eyes were wide. "Nani? I mean, what? I was... joking... mostly..."

~Do you really remember how it used to be~  
~Sitting under the Christmas tree, in your heart~  
~You'll find the season, oh, oh~

Continuing to stroke Heero hair softly, Duo kissed him firmly. "First of all, Heero, I do know a bit of Japanese. Secondly, I'm very much so in love with you and attracted to you. Thirdly, I have wanted you to be my first since, oh, about two years ago."

~Oh, reach down inside your heart and see all the love~  
~Oh, in your heart you'll find the season~

"Hai. I feel the same. You just... I see you and the next thing I know, I'm tensing all of my muscles so that I don't run up and molest you."

~Everybody needs a little lovin' around Christmas time~  
~Somehow you gotta know you're gonna be all right~

"Heero... it's not molesting if I want it." Duo kissed him gently.

"And, do you want it?" Heero kissed back with a bit more force.

Duo nodded. "Right now? More than anything. That whole little 'let's consummate the relationship' deal? That's what I want right now."

Heero grinned. "Anything you want, you got it."

"Can we go steal the pumpkin pie and have fun with it?"

Grinning, Heero slid off the seat and smiled. "Maybe after dinner. For now, how about just the whipped cream? No one will notice that missing."

~Do you really remember how it used to be~  
~Me loving you and you lovin me, in your heart~  
~You'll find the season~

Appearing to think for a moment, Duo shook his head. "Nah. We'll skip the foodstuffs at the moment. For now, we'll just go for the real treat."

Heero smiled, picked Duo up into his arms. "Would you mind terribly if I carried you over the threshold first? I'm a man of tradition."

"Oh, please do, Heero. Tradition is always nice."

Nuzzling at Duo's neck, Heero breathed in his scent and felt emotion welling up within him, knowing love, truly, for the first time. "Tradition is nice. And, so is Christmas. So are you. Thank you, Duo."

"For what, Heero?"

"For making this the best day of my life."

~Oh Everybody need a little lovin' around Christmas time, a little lovin'~

"How about we get upstairs now, huh? You're turning me on."

Heero chuckled. "The things you say... I love you, Duo Maxwell."

"And, I love you, Heero Yuy. Now, let's get upstairs. Your bed... my blankets would get in the way of post-coital snuggling."

"Nani?" Heero's eyes were wide.

Duo smiled. "I like to cuddle. Get used to it." He threw his arms around Heero's neck as an example.

Heero smiled back. "I think I can get used to this."


	8. Jingle Bell Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah. 
> 
> "Jingle Bell Rock" is by Bobby Helms.
> 
> ~lyrics~

Duo reached down and opened the door to Heero's room. "Okay, lover boy, over the threshold we go!"

Heero smiled and manuevered Duo through the door's opening, taking care not to trip, crash into anything, or make any other such mishap that might cause either one of them pain.

~Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock~

Dropping Duo onto the bed, Heero walked off to the bathroom for a moment, coming back with a tube of lubricant. "For... you know... don't you?"

Duo got on his knees, and crawled over to what Heero was standing by the other side of the bed. "Yup. I haven't done it... doesn't mean I don't know what happens. Now, let's get these clothes off, shall we?"

~Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring~

Tossing off his shirt, Heero leaned in, kissing Duo firmly while attacking the button on his pants. Duo hadn't had a shirt on when he'd come home, now that he thought about it, but, in a way, that was a sight he'd seen enough that it didn't knock him over with passion anymore, just made him weak in the knees and a bit more hard than Duo usually made him. Pulling away, Heero pushed Duo backward onto the bed, placing one knee on each side of Duo's waist. Then, rolling his eyes, he stood back up and retrieved the lubricant from the floor where it must have fallen when Heero forgot to maintain control over his actions.

~Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun~  
~Now the jingle hop has begun~

Heero climbed back on top of Duo, straddling him again, and placed kiss upon kiss over his body, only concentrating more on the lips than any other part.

~Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock~

Thrusting his hips against Duo's, Heero moaned slightly. "Mmm... Duo, I want you so badly."

Duo grinned and pushed up against Heero. "Then, this is where we actually take it all off."

Sighing, Heero stood up again and hurriedly pulled off his pants and underwear, then returned to Duo to do the same. The pants came off, and... "Nani?" 

Duo blushed and sat up. "What? I don't wear underwear."

Heero smiled and tossed the pants to the floor, crawling onto the bed again, and moving Duo so that his head was on the pillows. "You ready to get ready?"

~Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time~

Producing the tube of lubricant, Duo nodded and spread his legs. Heero grasped the tube and twisted the top off, applying a good bit to his fingers and carefully putting the top on, setting the tube to the side. Kissing Duo firmly, he let his pinky trace down Duo's torso, guiding his hand to Duo's entrance.

~Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square~  
~In the frosty air~

Shivering, Duo let out a soft moan as Heero massaged the lubricant into him, one finger ghosting along the rim, and occasionally plunging in. That finger finally slid all the way in, drawing another soft moan. "Oh, Heero..."

That single finger worked its way about, stretching Duo slowly and carefully as Heero continued to shower him with kisses. Another finger made its way in, giving Duo time to adjust slightly before continuing its work.

~What a bright time, it's the right time~  
~To rock the night away~

Duo was panting now. Heero's fingers were brushing against his prostate, eliciting strong gasps from within him, causing his fingers to grip wildly at the comforter on the bed. Finally, he could stand it no longer. "Heero... I'm ready."

~Jingle bell time is a swell time~  
~To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh~

"You sure?" Heero lavished a long kiss on his partner, drowning in the feeling and breathing in the passion.

When he pulled away, Duo nodded. 

~Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet~

Sliding his arms under Duo's knees, Heero positioned himself. "Just relax, Duo, and this won't hurt one bit." Heero prepared to enter, then as an afterthough, grabbed the lubricant, and applied a generous amount to himself. Positioning himself again, he leaned down to give Duo another kiss, and slid right in.

"Ooo... oh!... mmm... oh, Heero!" Duo's moans were turning him on so much... //Okay, sorry, Duo, but my hormones are taking over now.// Heero began to make small rolling motions with his hips, the speed slow to start. The speed began to increase as Duo gave signs of liking the act immensely. Heero began to thrust his hips slightly, letting the action go from just plain moving to continual penetration.

~Jingle around the clock~  
~Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet~

Duo let his legs wrap around Heero's waist, driving him further in on the thrusts. "Oh, Heero!" He gasped loudly as Heero changed angles slightly so that he was now hitting his prostate directly instead of just rubbing against it.

~That's the jingle bell~

Their motions continued, pushed further and harder by the murmured sounds of "I love you" coupled with energetic moans. The pair were moaning, clutching at one another, searching for release, and ultimately on their way to finding it. 

~That's the jingle bell~

The familiar sensation of pending orgasm... the gentle rocking of hips... the moans ripped from throats already raw from the sounds given of pleasure... 

~That's the jingle bell rock~

With a tensing of muscles and a delightful growl, Duo came without direct stimulation. This triggered Heero to go with a seeming cry of final battle, tensing his own muscles as he held himself over Duo. 

The act was over; both of them sated and blushing like schoolgirls. Heero pulled himself from Duo and lay down at his side. After kissing him gently, he spoke. "You ready for some of that pumpkin pie?"

Duo reached out and stroked Heero's hair. //I'm getting a fascination with touching him... not that it's really a bad thing...// "Maybe in a bit. I need some cuddling time now."

Nuzzling up to Duo, Heero sighed happily. "Gladly. And, anytime from now on." He felt Duo's arm make its way across his chest and smiled. 

"I think this is going to work out." Duo trailed a finger up Heero's chest languidly.

Heero nodded. "I think so, too." 

They curled up a bit on top of the bed, disregarding their nude state, and smiled. It was a Merry Christmas, indeed.


End file.
